


Brat's personal Hell

by tanuki_mapache



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abstinence, Angst, Drug Use, Hallucinations, Incest, M/M, Murder, Suicide Attempt, Toxic Relationship, Triggers, mentioned rape, sex under drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanuki_mapache/pseuds/tanuki_mapache
Summary: Shibuya lend him a 3th cigar looking at him, was it another hallucination? Why all of a sudden that person was making all sense…Why was he speaking what Brat’s mind was yelling from that doomed day? He didn’t noticed, when he started to cry, the drug was suddenly not enough to shut up those thoughts of Shibuya feeling right, who could know more about that than a rapist himself, why someone like that don’t blame him and the love of his life did, why that despicable being was on his side? why? why Miami Rick stopped loving him? unles...
Relationships: Miami Morty/Miami Rick (Pocket Mortys), Miami morty /Shibuya Rick, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, miami morty - Relationship, shibuya rick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Brat's personal Hell

**Author's Note:**

> (most of my writting are loosen ideas for future comic if u don't understand who is who let me know and I'll explain)  
> (my OC) Miami Morty needs a reason to why his beloved stopped loving him, but the answer he needed came from the Rick he despites the most.
> 
> Toxic, angst and cruel fic. 
> 
> -Miami morty is passing through abstinence alone, trigering subjects.

He was not happy.

Miami Rick had come back for him, Miami Rick had given him forgiveness, Miami rick welcomed him to their house. But he was far away from being happy.

“I’m sorry Morty…” Nothing good could ever follow those words “But these days, I fell in love with someone else.”

those words were still smashing in the back of his head, wondering what was more hurtful to his heart: Not knowing if Miami was going to come back for him, or Miami coming back just to kill his hopes.

Brat was being good, he was clean, no drugs, no alcohol, no fights, with the help of his only friend Molly, Brat managed to be sober and clean for 2 months, 2 long and painful months. It may not sound as much, but for him, for his Delirium Tremens to his abstinence it felt like 10 infinities passed cruelty upon his bones.

Brat wanted Miami to be proud of him, to call him a “good boy” again, to palm his head and smile to him, Miami Rick always told him how much he wanted him to be sober; fuck! even at their wedding Brat was so high he forgot everything about those 3 weeks at the space beach. how could he be so useless?! 

Brat was so different, not because he was sober, but because he has no motivation to keep being “sexy” or “cheerful” he was just sad, wearing thick sweaters and baggy jeans, his beautiful curves were hidden under the fabric, he felt so ugly, so undesirable, he needed to hide his hideous frame, he had broken all the mirrors in his room, oh yes, his room… it was no longer THEIR room… the nights felt so empty, the silence screamed all nights directly to his ears, it was unbearable, deafening. Every night under that chandelier the crickets singing was turning him insane, he was sure the fireflies at the balcony were laughing at him, and the spider at the corner of the closet was planning something, sitting in the middle of the huge and lonely room, his eyes widen open but blind were moving in all directions, listening to the laughs of the bugs he once loved, his beloved pets, his precious babies were speaking to him…

“No…” Brat said holding his knees, he started waving his body front and back, “s-stop…” was clean, no drugs on his system, no alcohol in his veins, and yet he could hear the insects conspiring against him, laughing at him, telling him how hideous he was, how useless he was, how he should just kill himself. “It’s not real... It’s not real…”

\-----

The night passed more silently than usual, the birds singing were more noticeable because last night crickets didn’t sang.

Brat was sitting in the table taking breakfast, orange juice and some eggs prepared by their Jerry chef, Brat’s look was still far gone framed by black circles, he didn’t wanted to look the gigantic table, for at least 10 people, he felt the room expanding around him, that’s why Brat couldn’t keep his eyes away from his breakfast, the room was so big, filled with white noise, a noise that was taking form in white worms all around him. the small boy in huge sweaters put his hands on his ears, hands stained with dirt, he was wondering why his nails were so dirty, and suddenly the memories came to him, his babies, his beloved pets, they were so noisy, they were yelling at him horrible things and this small morty just wanted them to be silent, and silent they are.

Delirium Tremens

Brat was having his worst abstinence syndrome, the white noise was mutating to a migraine, hammering inside his brain, unstoppable, he was sweating and breathing heavily, nauseas made him gag several times, the eggs in front of him started to change colors from electric blue to neon pink, Brat was dazed and tried his best to control it, breathing in and out, stiffening his head with his dirty hands, to avoid looking around, the room felt different, it was darkening, swallowing him , Molly used to help him with that, Molly used to hold him tight when the trembling started, he was safe, but now he was alone, he needed someone, he needed Rick… he needed help.

“Rick!”

Brat was screaming, but his mouth was melting in his face, he tried to yell, but his mouth disappeared, Brat was trying to convince himself it was not real, Molly told him that was not real, that couldn’t hurt him… but he was at the edge of a heart attack, he was feeling it, there was someone behind him, if he turns he would face it, whatever it was, it was there behind him waiting for him, breathing deeply upon his shoulder, touching his back… whispering.

***

The mansion was a total mess, all cabinets, all doors and all drawers were open, out of place with what they were holding all around the floor, Brat was looking, looking so hard everywhere for something, anything, Stupid Diva! Miami threw all the alcohol because of him! even lotions and perfumes, there must’ve be some weed in some place, one aspirin, one anything but there wasn’t, and that thing behind him was whispering more and more,that hideous thing was making sense, that thing was trying to help him, yes… yes that was the answer in the roof, maybe it was all in there… or in the bottom of the pool, there must be something… that thing was giving him good advice, yes, no but it made no sense… why would Rick hide the drugs in the bottom of the pool when they have the ocean as backyard!? duh! in the bottom of the sea! with the mermaids, with the starfish singing…

“Was the sea always in all those colors? yes of course it was always like that! you are right! I forgot it hahaha! there is a party at the bottom”

Brat was completely out of his mind, guided for his darkest thought he walked into the sea, the waves were dragging him, the sea pression was hugging him, oh how long since someone hold him like that it was warm, the salt wasn’t a problem, he was drinking it all, he could breathe under the sea, maybe he was a mermaid, he was hearing the music, the pretty colors were just in his face… he was so happy.

***

“HEY!”

what was that voice? 

“Wake up!”

was it all a dream? better go back to sleep then, It was a good dream…

SMACK!

Brat woke up suddenly because a pain on his face, the moment the morty lifted his body he turned to throw up salty water, he was dazed and confused, for a moment he had the worst case of amnesia, what just happened? where he was? 

“hahaha! you were lucky my Mutt saw your whoreish body floating”

that voice! Rick it was Rick! Rick saved him! but all his hopes disappeared to see him, Shibuya Rick, and by his side his crazy Grinder Morty, they saved him from drowning, from everyone in the goddamn multiverse it had to be him.

“I owe you nothing” Brat said with anger, standing up, “and I won’t thank you” Brat saw him with despite, he hated him so much, he was the cause of all of this, he was why his life ended. and Miami Morty didn’t feared to show him how much Shibuya disgusts him.

“If you don’t know how to swim don’t go to the ocean” Shibuya laughed following brat.  
“what do you want?! piece of shit” Brat didn’t wanted to be followed by him, he hated having someone behind him.

“where’s your husband? I need some druggie drugs urgently for my mortys” Shibuya asked loosely, he didn’t mean any harm he was just asking casually, he didn’t knew why Brat looked at him so angry, with that much hate, but shibuya sure loved it, he felt a boner in his pants, what a stare, that much hate in those round eyes. “did I say something bad?” the old man asked lifting his shoulders and smiling, he was amused, Diva was his morty once, but Diva has always a tired defeated stare, so boring to even try, but Brat, oh Brat was different from the very beginning, his eyes were filled in strength, that kind of strength you only get by hatred. If brat wasn’t his dealer’s wife he would make it his already. 

“Don’t play stupid with me you old horse ballsack! you know what you said!” Brat yelled at him kicking the sand towards Shibuya, “you and your stupid friend! you both tricked me!” Brat’s eyes were swallowed, red for the salt water but firm, looking directly to Shibuya’s cinic pupils. “HE left me because your stupid friend’s fur coat! He … he said I cheated on him…” Brat was about to do something stupid but Shibuya started to laugh, he was laughing so hard but he wasn’t mocking him… 

“Seriously!? “ Shibuya asked amused, he really didn’t see that coming “He dump you because my friend raped you?!” Shibuya smile was grotesque but for some reason brat was no more angry at him “Miami rick, that helpless romantic idiot, left you because you were tricked and raped?! HAHAHAHA! noo! that… that actually make sense!” 

Silence filled the beach, as if all the noises were waiting for shibuya to light his cigar and give it a strong drag. “you know, My friend and I made a bet, on how and when Miami Rick was going to take vengeance. but we were so confused and paranoid! because he keeps doing business with me! he sure treats me different, he’s cold with me but I thought you weren’t near because I was there not because he dumped you!”

Brat felt so guilty, but didn’t admit shibuya’s words made sense to him, but that wasn’t true... right?  
“I- I enjoyed it… he’s not that cruel to left me because I was... I reached an orgasm.” Brat felt so bad, but still there was something on Shibuya's words that were ringing bells.

“so what?” Shibuya approached him, dangerous frame but with that welcoming smile, 

Shibuya offered morty a cigar, Brat took no time in accepting it and inhale all the smoke he could in one row, it felt so good, his first weed cigar in so long. 

“What if you had an orgasm?” Shibuya continued “You didn’t wanted it, you were begging, crying and kicking for him to stop, haha he still has a scar from your teeth!… it just happens, people have natural reactions and sometimes, it just happens, it’s not your fault my friend has a huge dick, amazing hip moves and you a small and sensitive prostate is it?” Sibuya kept laughing giving brat another cigar, he was smoking fast, he was listening, believing him, he was feeling so guilty, he was through hell and here the Rick he despite the most was making sense.

“Me, Fur Shibuya, and Tattooed Shibuya, we all love to do it, we are professionals at abusing others, and we’ve seen it so many times, specially with my tattooed friend, he drugs them hard, and they cum like maniacs… tell me Bratty Brat, do they deserve to be blamed by that?” 

Shibuya lend him a 3th cigar looking at him, was it another hallucination? why all of a sudden that person was making all sense… why was he saying what Brat’s mind was yelling from that doomed day? he didn’t noticed, when he started to cry, the weed was suddenly not enough to shut up those thoughts of Shibuya feeling right, who could know more about that than a rapist himself, why someone like that don’t blame him and the love of his life did, why that despicable being was on his side? why? why Miami Rick stopped loving him?

And he suddenly realized, maybe.. maybe Miami Rick actually never loved him and was looking for an excuse, it have been so many times he tried to be as far as possible, why he can never be clean in that house? what was the difference between molly and his Rick, it was love, Molly, his dearest friend loved him and was for him in the difficult times, but Rick, whenever Brat feels lonely, devastated, trying to be clean the only thing he saw from miami was his fucking back leaving through a portal just to bring someone else… 

Shibuya looked silent, Grinder wasn’t far but he felt uneasy, Brat’s face, it has that kind of face his master loves so much, Grinder started to feel isolated, he didn’t liked how things were turning, and Rick, that Rick who saved him, The Rick who made Brat realize why his life was always so difficult, he knew, that morty was already his.

“So where he is?” Shibuya asked snapping Brat out of his thoughts “Miami Rick, I need drugs, and so you do.”

Brat smiled, his smile was weird, morbid. “He went out, to get crystals, with everyone else, except me…I know where the drugs are, but you need a portal gun.” Brat suggestion was obvious, he wanted them, Shibuya wanted them, it was no reason to keep trying, the truth was now visible for him, Miami never loved him, he was just like his jerry, like his summer, like his Beth, Miami Rick just wanted an excuse to abandon him! 

yes! It made sense!  
It felt right!  
It felt so good!

Brat jumped to Shibuya and gave him the coordinates, and in less than a second the portal was opened, Shibuya took Brat from the waist and walked “You wait here” and Grinder stood silent watching them disappear through the green light. hating Brat with every fiber of himself.

***

The storage room! you can only arrive with a portal gun, and you have to enter with very specific coords or the alarms will ring. It was huge, filled with boxes and more boxes: powders, pills, patches, herbs, pure crystals, liquified drugs, stones, he felt like a kid in a toy store during christmas. Shibuya unfold a butterfly knife and gave it to him, Brat lost no time and started to break the boxes, submerged his face in the powders, swallowing the pills, he was crazy, the addict in him emerged like a zombie hungry for human flesh. and he was indeed hungry for human flesh.

Brat turned to face Shibuya and he was ready, his new Rick dick out, pulsating, leaking already, Shibuya was so excited, he was wanting to own Brat for so long, who needs Diva? that boring Whore can live his boring life with that pathetic Rick. Now Brat, he had potential, he was like grinder with one difference, Brat was his own Morty. Brat was strong, he was so messed up, but he was not ruined.

The storage started to flood in sloppy sounds and sweat smell, Brat’s beautiful curves saw the light again, his long blonde hair was wet for his sweat, moaning shamelessly Brat was enjoying every inch inside him, Shibuya humps merciless, no, Brat didn’t want mercy, he didn’t need pity, Brat wanted it hard, rough, he wanted to break and Shibuya was so willing to break him.

Rick Pulled his hair, slapped his face, scratched his back, bit his neck, there was just animal instinct, the small boy moved his hips as only he knows how to, receiving everything that was given to him, there was no pain, just pleasure, immoral fucking, nothing else.

Too much is never enough, Brat yelled for more and Shibuya gave always more, the cold floor heated by their naked bodies rolling all over the place, they laughed when they made boxes fall, they mocked each others sexual abilities, they shared drugs between passionate kissing, they gave everything to the other. 

It was easy because there was no love, there was no respect, there was just pleasure stimulated by drugs, Brat had so much more stamina than any other Morty Shibuya has been with, that blondie was a natural slut, insatiable, hungry and greedy. 

Rick reached his belt and pinned Morty against the floor starting to strangle him while humping as hard as he can be, every inch of his hot dick inside and out over and over ain, slapping that marked ass with his tights. Morty’s back arched for the belt being pulled, and shibuya, with his predatory deep voice whispered to his ear

“You are such a Good Boy baby”

Brat felt a shocking wave running his body, immediate orgasm, the best in his life, but rick didn’t stopped, no, he kept using that body, licking the ears, biting the lobe, whispering praises… Brat was doing it, he was enjoying it so much, he wanted it so badly, he was doing what once he was accused for. and he loved it. Shibuya's boiling liquid filling him, making him his. It was done, and Brat felt no guilt this time. 

***

The portal opened again at the beach, Shibuya stole almost half of what was in there, and Grinder was patient but not stupid, Brat had a wide smile and was wearing only that stupid sweater… he was angry, Grider was jealous and angry, how could Brat be so ungrateful? after he saved him, he wants to steal his Rick?

“I should've let you drown”

Brat laughed “yes, you should’ve.” 

Brat was mean, he wanted to be mean, it was his turn to be mean, he was happy, happier than he had ever been. He didn’t needed love, he was not going to love anyone ever again. He was going to exploit his more basic instincts, He was going to be selfish, mean, sex, drugs, fights, what else he needed? He don’t need Miami Rick, he don’t need that villa, he don’t need more than what he is. 

Brat entered the house, took everything he wanted, jewelry, clothes, wines, the fucking coat that started everything, oh, he wore it, he wore it for the first time and felt gorgeous. he was beautiful, he was sexy, he was desirable. he was right.

Brat left the house, Shibuya was waiting for his little brand new burglar. and in the night they disappeared.

**************

Everything was a mess, a lot was robbed, Wild mascot morty was looking for brat but he wasn’t there, he hadn’t been there for at least 3 months.

Punk morty was counting the damages, Cronenberg morty was trying to clean… who cares… Miami Rick was standing by the window, fearing the worst.

“Boss!” Wild mascot spoke alarmed “The storage was also robbed!” 

That confirmed it, it had happened again, he left him alone, alone in his suffering, he was doing so good, he was trying so hard, why? why was it so difficult for him to praise him? to love him? It was always the same story… Should he look for him? should he try and actually help him? It wasn’t too late right? if he doesn’t love brat, it doesn’t matter, Brat is his grandson, his original Morty, he sweared to protect him and yet …

“R-Rick!” Punk morty ran to them agitated, pale and sweating...

Jerry, Brat’s original Jerry, that greedy bastard who used morty as a loan insurance with miami. that man was in the floor, dead… his head smashed with his own grammy.

It was too late…

Miami had lost him. Brat was gone in so many ways. And it was all his fault.


End file.
